


Beware of the Secret

by suzymaria85



Category: Crimson Peak - Fandom, Loki of Asgard, Loki/Marvel, Sir Thomas Sharpe - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Licking, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Smut, shape shifting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3346472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suzymaria85/pseuds/suzymaria85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom is telling something about himself to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You are cleaning your house when you hear someone coming in. You turn around and see Tom standing in the hallway. Before you can even say "hello", you see that something is bothering him. You put the mop aside and walk over to him. You see him breathing shallow, he looks pale, sweaty. You look at him from head to toe. This is not the Tom you have known for two years. He's always the cheery and goofy one, not like what he is now. You start to get worried.

"Tom.. wha----"

Before you can say anything else, Tom crushes his lips against you, kissing you passionately. He puts his arms around you, pulling you closer to him, holding you tight against him. Tom has never kissed you before, never even given any sign of wanting to do so. You are shocked, but you still answer to his kiss. You can feel how his tongue is forcing it's way through your lips to explore you mouth, to play with your tongue. Then, he slowly breaks the kiss. Hot flashes are going through your whole body. You keep your eyes closed.

"I'm so sorry, darling. I just wanted to get a kiss from you before you start hating me. And... fearing me", Tom whispers.

"Why... why would I start hating you? Or fearing you?" you ask, slowly opening your eyes to meet his. 

Tom plays with your hair, brushes your cheek with his fingers.

"Because I haven't told something about myself. This has become such a big issue for me, that I can't keep it in anymore. I need to tell you", he says quietly. You hear how his voice is shivering, almost about to break.

"Tell me. What ever it is, I'm sure we can work it out. Please, Tom, just tell me. Let it out of your system."

Tom takes a deep breath and looks at you. He looks scared. You feel a twist in your gut. 

"I'm.. uh.. I'm not exactly what I appear to be. I'm.. I.. can change myself.. to another person.. I'm.. I'm a shape shifter", he manages to say. 

You let out a nervous laugh. You think that he's gone crazy. "Haha.. good one", you say, frowning, looking at him. 

Tom takes a few steps back, his breathing getting faster and he looks at you like he's about to attack on you and eat you alive. Then, you see a light gold and greenish flash of light. You almost forget to breathe when you see how Tom is slowly turning to someone else. It starts from his feet; black boots and black leather pants are coming on him out of nowhere. Then you see a black cape hanging behind him, golden buckles are forming over his chest and arms, bits of green fabric here and there. His short, slightly wavy brown hair is turning into long black one and there he is. Loki. Not Tom wearing a Loki costume, but a real Loki. You gasp at the sight, your whole body trembling.

"You do know who I am, I presume?" he asks with his dangerous and smooth voice. 

You are unable to say a word, you just nod. Loki comes closer to you, you moving backwards instinctively, your back hitting against the wall. He's now dangerously close to you. For some reason, you're not afraid at all but instead, you feel the arousal pooling between you legs.

"Well then, let me hear it. Tell me who I am", he softly says, running his finger along you cheek, you neck, you chin. He suddenly takes a fistful of your hair, pulling it hard, so that your head flips back. His face is now inches away from yours. You can smell his scent, feel his hot breath on your skin.

"Say my name", he growls. You look into his deep green-blue eyes.

"Lo.. mmhh.. ", is all you manage to say. He doesn't look pleased. He pulls your hair even harder, making you yelp.

"Say my name!" he shouts. You breath heavily. 

"You're Loki", you breathe out.

"And what more?" His voice so low that you can feel it vibrating in your whole body.

"You're Loki of Asgard. And you have burdened with a glorious purpose", you say with a shaky voice.

"Hmmm... that's more like it", he says with a devious grin on his face. "I have been watching you for so long, wanting to make you mine. And now that I finally have, there's no place you can run and hide."

"I'm not going to run away from you. You make me feel every other sensation but fear. I'm not afraid of you, my King", you say. You want him so bad. You want him to kiss you, to touch you, to have his way with you.

"You want to please your King?"

"Very much so."

"When do we start?"

You walk pass him to your bedroom. You can hear him following you. You stop by your bed, facing it. You feel how  Loki comes close to you, putting his hand on your waist. You close your eyes. You feel how he lowers his head, you feel his lips on the skin of your neck, his tongue leaving a wet trail on it. His hands starts to wonder all over your body. You have told to Tom that you have some issues with your body, that you feel like it's not perfect.

"Tell me, if you refuse to embrace your delicious curves, can I?" he says between his kisses and licks.

You know, that if you say no to Loki, you will be in trouble. You give him your permission to do so. He lifts the hem of your shirt, sliding his hands over your stomach, your sides, cupping your breasts, which makes your head flip back against his chest.

"I can feel that you love this, don't you?" Loki roughly whispers to your ear.

"Yes.. very much", you gasp.

"Let's see can your King get the mewling quim out of you. You do know that it's my bargain, am I right?"

You hum as a reply. Then you feel how Loki's right hand is slowly sliding down to the waistband of your sweat pants. His long, slender fingers finds their way inside, inside your already completely soaked panties. His fingers plays with your wet folds for a while before he dips his middle fingers deep inside you.

"Oh my, aren't you in heat. Oh yes, I'm very pleased with this. Let me hear your sweet voice again by saying my name", Loki says softly while pumping you vigorously.

"Oh.. god... Loki.. oh yeah..." you breathe out. You are so turned on that you might just come right at this second. You feel something hard pressing against you lower back and you realize that Loki is as much ready to have a ride as you are.

He uses his left hand to unhook your bra under your shirt, revealing your hardened nipples. He removes his right middle fingers to slowly tease your swollen clit. At the same time, his left hand finds your nipples and rolls them between his fingers. You loudly moan from the ecstasy, and without even thinking, you take a side step to widen your legs more. You feel how Loki deeply growls from the pleasure he's causing you. You are his now, he has marked you and he owns you. Owns your body and soul. And you have absolutely nothing against that. Your body starts to shake, orgasm starting to build deep in your core. Your going to get your release under Loki's touch, there's no turning back.

"I can sense that you are close. My touch is doing this to you. My fingers are making you shiver from pleasure. But you know what, my little sweet pet? You will come undone when I give you the permission. And I don't recall giving you one. Not just yet", he says dangerously. 

Loki takes out his hand from your swollen, dripping cunt, as well as from your breasts. "Turn around."

You turn, out of breath and raise your head to look into his eyes. You look at his beautiful, devious face. There's so much Tom, and yet, no Tom at all. His black hair screams your name to be ruffled by your hands. You see few sweat drops on his fore head.

"Now, my pet, kneel before me. And do what you were meant to do to satisfy your King", he spits out.

You fall to your knees, facing his crotch. You lick your lips. You want to have a taste of him. Your hands shoots up and you start working with all the leather and metal. You open the black leather belt and some metallic buckles that are circling his waist. Then you open the button of his leather pants and pull down the zipper. Loki helps you by removing the cape and the rest of his suit from above. You pull down the pants and for your surprise, there's nothing underneath of those pants, only his magnificent manhood that springs to freedom, like Jörmungandr the snake. 

You grab his hard and thick cock in you hand and slowly start rubbing and pumping it in your fist. You can see how the tip is glistening from his pre-cum. You can't take it anymore, so you start playing with his tip with your tongue. You slowly take him deeper in your hot mouth, making his whole body twitch. Your cunt is aching to be touched, your clit is screaming to be rubbed. You are thinking if you should do it yourself, but Loki did make his statement loud and clear for you not to cum before he give you the permission. 

Each time you hear him grunting, a slight moan escapes from you. Loki puts his hand on your head, pulling your hair. He bucks his hips against you, fucking your mouth. At the same time you pump the root of his cock fast, changing the rhythm every now and then.

"Enough.... Stop! ENOUGH!" he shouts.

You let go of his cock, looking up at him. He grabs you by your arms and pulls you up. He's watching you like a hungry predator.

"You are one devious wench, aren't you? You had a taste of me, now I need to get a taste of you."

He pushes you to the bed, rips off your sweat pants along with your knickers. He kneels in front of you, grabbing your thighs and spreads them wide apart.

"Do you remember what I told you about cuming?" Loki asks while he's viewing the sight that's in front of his eyes.

"Yes. That I'm not allowed to cum before I'm being told so", you answer.

"Very good, my pet. Very good. I'm now giving you my permission to cum. Because, what I am about to do to you, will make your body explode to thousand little pieces."

You close your eyes from the arousal caused by his words. You feel how his tongue is tracing your inner thighs one by one, starting from the bend of your knee and going dangerously close to your folds. Without a warning, three of his fingers rams inside of you. You grit your teeth from it, moans escapes from your lips each time you feel his fingers crooking inside of you and hits your g-spot. Loki rally knows what he's doing. 

You suddenly feel someone sitting at the edge of your bed. You quickly open your eyes and you see another Loki there. You feel the first Loki working your downstairs with his fingers and before you can say a word, the second Loki muffles your mouth with his hand. He's leaning down on you, kissing your neck. He removes your shirt and tosses it and your bra to the floor. He kisses your breasts, rolling your nipples with his tongue. At the same time, the first Loki starts sucking your clit and twirling and licking it with his tongue, still pumping you with his fingers. the second Loki removes his hand from your mouth, letting you moan and scream from pleasure. Suddenly a strong orgasm hits you, you arch your back, your eyes wide open. You scream Loki's name, one fiercely working your clit and insides, another rolling your nipples. 

As you ride down slowly your sweet release, the second Loki vanishes in front of your eyes. The first Loki still being between your legs, slowing down his pace. He stops working your swollen clit and slowly removes his fingers inside you. You both breathe heavy, his mouth is wet from your juices. He climbs up over your body, kisses you, making you taste yourself on him. 

"Oh god.. Loki.. that was... amazing.. thank you, my King.. I'm... oh god...", you breathe out between his kisses.

He stops on his ground, looking at you.

"Did you really think that this is over?" he asks. You can hear that his voice is slightly different now. Also his hair hair is now getting shorter, curlier. You look at him your mouth ajar.

"Wha-- Thomas..?" you gasp.

"The question now is, would you be mine?" Sharpe quietly asks.


	2. Chapter 2

You are still so worn out by Loki's actions that you just look at Sir Thomas. He looks at you, his piercing blue eyes penetrating you. He lowers his head and kisses you, claiming what's his. You can feel that his kisses and touches are much more softer and tender than Loki's, but still, extremely dominating. He looks so sexy when his hair is a bit messed up, his skin is glowing from sweat.

You try to roll him over to be on top, but he won't let you. He pins you down on the bed by holding your arms tightly, so tight that it almost hurts. He straddles on you. You now can see his whole upper body; his broad shoulders, the strong chest with little hair on it, his muscular arms, the veins circling them. And his face. His beautiful, yet scary face. 

"Don't play games with me. This won't end up well if you disobey. I asked you if you would be mine and I didn't get any answer. So I will make you mine, whether you liked it or not. In any moment, you will be screaming. Screaming my name. For my peak will make you crimson", he says slowly.

He runs his fingers over the left side of your face, goes down on your neck, continues to your collarbone and passes your left breast to your side and stops at your belly button. The goose pumps conquers your whole body, you breathe heavy. He takes your left hand and guides it to touch his cock. Once you lay your hand on it, you feel it twitch. His eyes lights up on fire. He keeps on holding your hand and starts moving it along his length. He never breaks the eye contact to you, even though you can see that his release in only few strokes away.

He suddenly pulls your hand out, leans over you, cups your cheeks with his sweaty, hot palm, and kisses you. You feel how he uses his teeth to nibble your lips. Then, he takes a hold on your arms and starts go down, kissing your neck, your breasts, goes down on your stomach and down to your aching center. He stops right at the edge of your clit, making you moan from frustration. He comes back up, using only his tongue to leave a wet trail on your skin.

Quiet whimpers comes out of your mouth non-stop, making him smile and he laughs intimidatingly. Cold chills runs down your spine, Sir Thomas Sharpe really knows how to scare you. But he also knows, how to pleasure you. He straightens his legs to lock you completely under him. He keeps on kissing your lips, which makes you almost feel loved by him. His kisses are so dominating, hard and demanding, yet so soft and romantic.

You feel his hard cock at your entrance, you try to lift your hips, making it to slide in. Not once have you actually been fucked yet. Not by Loki, never by Tom, not yet by Sharpe. He sees what you are trying to do and he stops kissing you, he looks at you, rage in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry... I--I'm so sorry, I didn't meant to.. I just want you inside me, that's all. I will be yours, I'll do what ever you want! Just, PLEASE, come inside me and fuck me.. please", you whimper. 

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself in to. You can't win this game." Suddenly Tom himself is there, lying on top of you. "I'm a shape shifter. I'm far from a normal man. Just look at me!" He turn into Loki again. "You only crave to be subjugated, slowly, intimately. You crave to be ruled by your King." Sir Thomas comes back on. "You will be mine until your bitter end. I will lock you up to the wall, hanging from chains. I will do what ever I want with you, when ever I want. You have no place to hide. My shadow will fall over you when you sleep, I will come to your dreams, make you scream!"

Tears are rolling down from the corners of your eyes, you know that Tom,  _your_ Tom, is somewhere deep down there. You keep on looking at Sharpe's face, trying to see a glimpse of Tom. Sharpe's eyes starts to become softer, more gentle. His face becomes warmer, little scruff is forming to his chin. His hair gets shorter, lighter. Tom is back. Completely naked, but he's back. You cup his face and kiss him. Your insides are screaming from joy when you feel him kissing you back. 

"I don't give a shit even if your are a form changer or what ever the hell it is that you are. I want you as  _you. You_ are the one that I love and care about. I will take you with all your flaws. There is absolutely nothing in you that would make me run away from you. When you came in, and before none of this happened, when you kissed me for the first time, that is exactly what I have wanted to get from you. I want to be yours. If only you let me be", you say through your tears.

The sight on Tom having teary eyes, makes you cry even more. He lowers his head to hug you, to bury his face on your neck. You hear him sobbing quietly, which makes you want him even more. You hug him tightly, to show him how much you love and care for him. You kiss his shoulder, his cheek. He rises his head up, cupping your face.

"Tell me you want me", he says.

"I want you. I want you today, tomorrow, the day after tomorrow.. I want you for the rest of my life", you answer. 

He takes a deep breath and the you feel how he pushes himself inside you. Your eyes almost rolls back of your head, it feels so good. He thrusts deep inside you, doing it gently, kissing you at the same time. He increases his pace, puts his arm under the crook of your knee and lifts your leg up to give him access to go deeper. He rams fiercely inside you, his grunts and low groans are making your arousal to flow, lubricating his long and thick manhood. You slowly start moaning, your second orgasm is coming quickly towards you. Tom crushes his lips on you and that is enough for you to go over the edge. You pant and moan against his mouth, which helps Tom to find his release. You can feel his hot seed shooting in you, and you get your final peak when you hear Tom making an animalistic noise. He collapses on you, your hot, slick bodies glued up to each other. You both breathe fast and heavy, unable to move or speak. 

After a while, Tom rolls off of you, staying right next to you, taking you in his arms. You feel so comfortable lying in there beside him. Tom presses his lips over your fore head, you feel his soft breathing on your skin. You hug him tight, telling him by your gesture that you are happy to be right there, and that you are happy to have him right there.  You do realize that he is different from other guys, but that's Tom. Tom  _is_ different from other guys for being such a sexy hunk, yet sweet and kind, warm, funny.. Everything you have wanted. And that sweet, kind, warm and funny sexy hunk is yours to keep. As well as his Loki and Sir Thomas side. You love him, no matter what.

 

 

_"When you saw him, you fell in love. And he smiled, because he knew." - William Shakespeare_

 

 


End file.
